This invention relates generally to mounted holders. In particular, the invention concerns a rust-proof aluminum cleaning tool holder with rubber grips and hooks attached for the hanging of various cleaning tools and paraphernalia.
Just as inventors pursue continued innovations in cleaning tool design, so do they contemplate the most efficient means of storage for these tools. It has generally been found that the best means for, storage of a cleaning tool outfitted with a long pole that is used as a handle (such as a broom, mop, rake, etc.) involves the creation of a bracket, or mount, for hanging the tool against a flat surface such as a wall. This saves valuable space and prevents the cleaning implement at the end of the pole from becoming dirty or misshapen.
U.S. Pat. No. 928,284 to Selsor shows a broom holder consisting of a ring that may be mounted on a wall by means of a screw. The ring is encased in a spiral spring that grips the handle of the tool being mounted. U.S. Pat. No. 1,095,068 to Bate relates to a broom holder comprising a plate and a pair of rigid supports having the form of spools (such as for thread). The cleaning tool is then mounted between these spools, and suspended with-the cleaning end up. U.S. Pat. No. 301,976 to Greenhut et. al. shows an ornamental holder, for a broom or other cleaning tool, which also employs a ring-shape mounted on a bracket.
Various holders have also been designed which grip the handles of the cleaning tool more securely. U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,141 to Bloom discloses a gripping device for holding and supporting cleaning tools. The device comprises a monitoring bracket and a pair of resilient gripping members. U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,826 to Salacuse describes another holding device which employs a plastic clamp. This device also employs plastic hinges that are made from.the same material as the body of the clamp. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,629 to Breveglieri shows an adjustable holding device for handling cleaning tools which can be mounted on the wall and adjusted as necessary.
None of these cleaning tool holders, however, offer an inventive system of storage such as the invention at hand. The aluminum, rust-proof, cleaning tool holder provides rubber rings that are each outfitted with interior rubber grips. These rubber grips accommodate cleaning tool handles (poles) of a variety of shapes and sizes. Rubber hooks extend from each rubber ring for the hanging of other cleaning tools and accoutrements such as rags, buckets, cleaning supplies, dusters, or other tools. Additionally, the cleaning tool holder itself can be adjusted to provide more or fewer rubber rings as needed, since the back of the mount consists of an aluminum profile into which the rubber attachment parts are slid. The attachment parts are then secured with plastic lids.
The present invention provides a rust-proof, aluminum cleaning tool holder which functions as an adaptable system. The base of the holder is comprised of an aluminum profile into which rubber attachment parts may be slid. The rubber attachment parts are themselves comprised of rubber rings outfitted with interior rubber grips. The rings are mounted either singly or in groups onto a panel which is then slid into place on the aluminum profile. Additionally, each rubber ring features a protruding rubber hook which may be used to suspend other cleaning tools or products such as rags, dusters, etc. Plastic lids are inserted at the edges of the profile to hold the rubber attachment parts in place.
The present invention is a versatile cleaning tool holder which may be adjusted according to the needs of the user. Rubber rings may be added or removed from the aluminum profile as necessary, and the interior rubber grips ensure that tools with handles of any size may be suspended from the rubber rings .